Blinded By The Lights
by Hello. I'm In Delaware
Summary: Teddy's walls are being broken down. TeddyXOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know you guys are probably bored of "girl joins the group" stories; but I noticed there's no Teddy/OC ones and I reeeeally love Teddy and wanted to try it out :3 so please review and tell me if you think it's horrible ;D_

* * *

I rolled the window down all the way and stuck my head out, grinning I looked up at the sky as the wind whipped my hair back. I laughed softly as the warm Oregon sun shone down on me. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my grey t shirt and pulled me back into the car. "You're so crazy Leslie," my older brother Matt said shaking his head.

I sighed "chill Matt." I mumbled and leaned forward in my seat, "Dad we nearly there?" I asked for about the fifth time in ten minutes.

Dad rolled his eyes (for the fifth time), "Yeah Les, you missed the sign cause your head was stuck out the window.

Matt chuckled beside me and I elbowed him in the side, "Shut up Matt you're just jealous cause I'm awesome," I said with the wave of my hand.

Matt laughed "HA! Me being jealous of you?" he shook his head laughing still.

I rolled my eyes, "Fag.."

"Hey!" my dad yelled shaking his head, "Leslie don't say that word," he said sternly then his tone softened, "Here we are," he said pulling into the driveway of our new home.

I grinned and jumped across Matt and out the door. He sighed at my use of his door instead of my own.

Ignoring the fact that my bags were in the trunk I ran into the house and straight up the stairs to find my new room. After five long minutes of debating which of the three rooms I wanted while my dad and Matt unloaded bags, I chose my perfect room. It was quite spacious with a full length window and a beautiful view of the new small town. This place was great, I loved the ideas of small towns forever now. In my old school, kid's didn't really like me. They thought I was weird and a little crazy.. Pfft whatever their idea of crazy was..

I walked downstairs grinning to myself having finally finished unpacking everything. Walking into the kitchen to find my dad cooking some dinner I smiled and walked over to him and hugged him tight, "This place is _perfect_. Thanks dad!" I said grinning wildly. "I'm gonna go check out the neighbourhood."

My dad nodded smiling also, "ok but be back for dinner at around six ok?"

I looked up at the clock, it read four thirty, "Sure dad," I smiled and kissed his cheek then ran out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Castle Rock really was a tiny town, it took me at least fifteen/twenty minutes to see the whole place. Finally I walked into a small shop and grabbed a bottle of coke and paid the 25c charge and walked out of the shop, a few seconds later I heard someone call out to me. Well it had to be me, no one else was on the street. I turned around and saw a scrawny looking boy running toward me. He smiled when he caught up with me, "Hi." he said his eyes sparkling, "I'm Gordie. Are you new?"

I nodded smiling in the hope of making new friends who won't think I'm weird and crazy, "Yup. Moved her about two hours ago. I'm Leslie"

"Nice to meet you. I'm about to go meet my friends at our tree house, wanna come?" he asked.

Yay there's more of him, "Sure," I agreed and we set off, on the way to the tree house Gordie and I chatted about ourselves, telling each other about our hometowns and our friends.. Well.. His friends.

Eventually we reached a large tree house just outside someones home, I wondered if it was Gordie's or maybe one of the other kids, I didn't ask though since I was so excited about meeting these new kids. Gordie climbed up into the tree house before me and I followed soon after, the first thing I noticed was the smell of smoke, I smiled - I was gonna like this place. Gordie introduced me to two other boys, Chris and Teddy. They were playing cards and smoking. They both smiled and introduced themselves. At first Teddy made a remark about no girls but when we started talking properly he seemed to take a shine for me. I had to admit, these guys were pretty cool.

"Hey, how do you know if a Frenchman has been in your backyard?" Chris asked beginning a joke.

I smiled and listened waiting for the punch line.

"Hey I'm French okay?" Teddy said.

"Your garbage cans are empty and your dog's pregnant." Chris and Gordie erupted in a fit of laughter.

I blinked not really getting the joke and glancing at Teddy who I was currently sitting beside secretly helping him with cheating in cards.

"Didn't I just say I was French?" Teddy said taking another drag of his smoke.

I grinned shaking my head, "Cette plaisanterie a sucé" I said in perfect French. The two boys stared at me and Teddy grinned and laughed a high pitched laugh, maybe he was French after all.

"What did you say?" Gordie said with an extremely confused look on his face.

"I said, that joke sucked," I said with a grin after high fiving Teddy.

Chris shook his head and smiled, "I knock," he announced.

"What?" You liar," I yelled.

Teddy soon joined in, "you ain't got no pat hand! Don't deal yourself no pat hand!"

"Make your draw shit-heap" said Chris.

We sighed in defeat and Teddy threw the cards on the table.

Suddenly a knock came from underneath our makeshift table. "That's not the secret knock," Gordie announced looking up from his crime magazine.

"I forgot the secret knock, c'mon guys let me in," a boys voice came from outside the tree house.

Gordie, Teddy and Chris all looked at each other and said in unison, "Vern." and then Gordie opened the door and let in a short, chubby guy. I smiled at him as he tried to catch his breath, the boy (Vern) looked up and frowned once he saw me, "Who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Leslie," I said with a smile.

Vern nodded, still outta breath and turned to the others, "Give me a second… I ran all the way from my house."

Chris smirked, "I ran all the way home," he sang Teddy and Gordie joining in quickly. I smiled.

Vern sighed, "Guys this is important!"

Chris quieted the boys and then looked at Vern, "What is it Vern?"

"Ok. I.."

"I RAN ALL THE WAY HOOOME," they sang again grinning.

"Fine .. Screw you guys."

"What are you pissing and moaning about Verno?" asked Teddy gathering up the cards.

"You guys wanna see a dead body?" said Vern.

I stared at them. What the fuck?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I'm really liking this story :D So Imma keep it ;D Please R&R _

_Thanks to Julianne123 for first review. You guys should check out her Teddy/OC story, it's pretty cool. _

_After I post this I'll start on the next chapter of Ashes And Wine. Also please review Hope For The Hopeless. I need some input before I continue!!_

**---**

**Ray Brower**. The name stuck in my head as I packed up my stuff, my dad had already agreed to letting me 'camp-out' in Gordie's for the next two days. He thought it was great that I'd already started to make friends. I walked out of my house just in time to see Teddy leaving the house beside mine, "Teddy!" I called out waving at him. He grinned widely when he saw me, "Hey Les," he said jogging over to me, "You live next door?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. How come I didn't know you lived next door?"

Teddy shrugged, "Who cares?"

I smiled. As Teddy and I walked he chatted happily, we got in a few arguments along the way; like who would win in a fight, mighty mouse or batman.

Teddy seemed like a happy enough person and I had to admit, I was kinda glad to know that someone else had a weird high pitched laugh too. Teddy also fought for what he believed in, he also had some of _the_ best insults I had ever heard.

**---**

Soon enough we reached the train tracks where we were to meet Vern, Gordie and Chris. We waved as we reached them, and we figured out how long it would take to reach the back Carlow road. After Vern suggested hitch hiking and Teddy instantly disagreed saying it was 'pussy'. I agreed though, camping out would be fun with these guys.

We walked for a while, sang some camp songs, chatted until I started to feel hungry. "Uuuuh guys.. Who brought the food?" I asked

"Aw shit! Did anyone bring anything?" Teddy asked putting his hand to his head.

I sighed, great at least I had 86 cent in my pockets.. I hoped. I couldn't believed I'd forgotten _food_ though. I mean really? C'mon.

After everyone denied bringing any food we all sat down on the tracks and gave Gordie our money. I looked up upon hearing a train…

_Flashback_

**The train honked at me to move, but I just grinned. "Train dodge… awesome!" I muttered to myself grinning as I stood there waiting for the train to come close enough so I could dodge it. Suddenly I heard a scream come from the house beside the tracks. **_**Our**_** house. My mom came running out of the house frantically screaming my name. She pulled me away from the train. Anger rose up inside me as I wiped the dust off my jeans and my face. I was about to shout at my mother when I saw her, lifeless on the other side of the tracks. "MOM!" I screamed running across the tracks to her. She lay there, unmoving. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "no no no no!" I whimpered over and over as I wiped the blood off my mothers beautiful face. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" I yelled at the top of my voice. My dad walked out of the house and then ran when he saw mom beside me. "What happened?" he asked panicking. "I.. I just wanted.. To dodge it.." I bawled. My dad caught on. I'd been watching a lot of war movies lately. **

---

"Train," Gordie announced. Everyone but myself and Teddy left the tracks. I stayed sitting staring blankly into space. Tears welled up my eyes.

"Leslie?" Teddy said softly.

I looked up quickly and saw Teddy's hand waving in front of my face, "Wh- what.. Oh right.. Sorry I blanked there," I said quickly wiping tears from my eyes. No one needed to hear my pathetic story. I jumped up grabbing my sleeping bag and walked off the tracks down to the others. I turned and looked at Teddy, "You comin' or what?" I asked nervously noticing Teddy smirking at the train coming his way. Teddy shook his head, "No… no. I'm gonna dodge it." he said smiling. My eyes widened. "Teddy.. No" I said.

Teddy looked at the train again, "Train dodge… dig it."

"Come on Teddy get down from there before you get yourself killed!" Chris yelled.

"Just like the beach at Normandy," he said raising his hands imitating a gun and making noises like gunshots.

"Teddy!" I yelled.

Chris ran up onto the tracks, Gordie tried to pull me back as I tried running to get Teddy down. Chris pulled Teddy off the tracks and minutes later the train passed us in a flash.

Anger bubbled up inside me and a single tear fell from my eye. Teddy glared at Chris. "I woulda dodged it," he mumbled walking to pick up his bag. Chris, always the peace make walked over to him, "You can dodge it on the way back Teddy. C'mon. skin it" he said holding out his hand. Teddy sighed giving in and rubbed hands with Chris.

"Let's cut through the junkyard," said Gordie.

I was still staring at Teddy. Wide eyed.

He frowned and shook me slightly, "You ok?" he asked me.

I snapped out of it nodding quickly, "Y-yeah" I said quickly, "That was pretty awesome," I said plastering a smile onto my face.

Teddy nodded, unconvinced but smiled anyway, "Thanks," he said.

Soon enough I was back to my old self. Running ahead of everyone with Teddy and having fake wars with him. Singing songs that everyone soon joined in and exchanging stories with Gordie. Finally they came to a fence, the boys informed me of a dog called Chopper who apparently "Sticked _Balls". Can't imagine what of mine he would stick. I shuddered. Teddy shouted yet another war phrase and threw his bag over the fence making an explosion sound. I smiled shaking my head at his childishness and followed him over the fence and ran along with him ahead of the others yelling wildly as we went. _

_---_

_We all sat in a circle underneath a shelter throwing coins into a tin. I grinned as I aimed right again and the coin landed perfectly inside the tin. "How does she do it?" Vern asked in amazement. _

"_What can I say? I'm awesome," I said winking at him. The boys chuckled._

"_This really is a good time," said Vern._

"_The best." Teddy agreed. _

_I nodded with a grin. I finally felt accepted somewhere. Wanted. "Thanks guys," I said with a smile._

"_For what?" asked Chris. _

"_I dunno. It's just.. Where I used to live. I didn't have many friends, they thought I was weird and crazy," I said with a sigh, "So.. Thanks."_

_Teddy smiled and squeezed me shoulder._

_Gordie grinned, "Sounds like you," he said pointing at Teddy._

_Teddy rolled his eyes and threw a coin at Gordie hitting him smack in the forehead and I burst out laughing. Everyone stared at me, "What?" I asked frowning confusedly then slapped my hand to my mouth. The boys all laughed, "That's creepy," said Vern, the only one who hadn't laughed. Teddy sighed, "Oh shocker. Verno would find Leslie's laugh creepy, king of the pussies," he said laughing. _

"_No really. You two sound too alike," Vern shuddered._

_I smiled, "So who's gonna get the food?" I asked recovering from the laughter we'd shared. _

_Vern looked at me confused then at the others, "I thought we were all gonna go."_

"_No way I'm staying right here" Teddy said grinning. _

"_Me to," said Gordie. _

"_I third that," I said with a sigh. _

"_We'll flip for it," said Chris, out natural leader. _

_We all grabbed a coin from the tin and flipped them, lay our hands out in front of each other then removed the hand covering the coin and noticed we all flipped the same. _

"_Oh that's a goucher," said a freaked out looking Vern. Trust him to be terrified of us flipping the same sides. He launched into a full blown story about how two guys he knew got gouchers and something bad happened to him. I rolled my eyes and exchanged glances with Teddy, he made a face and I stifled a laugh, he winked at me and then turned to shut Vern up, "Verno, no one believes in gouchers, it's baby stuff. C'mon flip again," he said flipping his coin. We all imitated Teddy all except for Vern._

"_You gonna flip or not?" asked Teddy. Vern sighed and flipped too. Gordie was the one with the tail in the end. Teddy burst out laughing, "Oh Gordie you lose, ol Gordie just screwed the pooch!" _

_I chuckled at Teddy's outburst._

"_Does the word retarded mean anything to you?" asked Gordie._

"_Just go get the food Gordie you morphodite," said Teddy smiling. _

"_Don't call me any of your mom's pet names," said Gordie. _

"_oooh," we all said in unison. Back then, finding a new way to insult someones mother was held in high regard. We grinned and all began to wrestle while Gordie walked off to find some food. I don't think I'd ever felt happier. Or more loved than I did at that moment._


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy sighed impatiently, "is that cock-knocker LaChance back yet?" he said groaning. Rolling my eyes I looked up at Teddy from the ground I was lying on beside him, "Teddy chill he'll be back soon," I said sitting up. "Guys it's getting late, maybe we should wait for Gordie on the other side of the fence." The guys agreed and we walked to the fence, Chris and Vern climbed over and Teddy seeing as I'm a girl thought I'd need help climbing over. I rolled my eyes, "Go screw Teddy," I said climbing the fence by myself. Teddy looked taken aback, causing me to smile as I hopped the fence. Obviously Teddy didn't know the meaning of 'tomboy'.

Teddy had just gotten over the fence when we turned around and saw Gordie walking towards the fence, we waved at him. Then my eyes widened as I saw that guy.. -Milo- that the others told me about getting out of his truck followed by the dreaded Chopper. "Gordie!" I shouted pointing behind him. All I heard next was, "Sick him Chopper," or it could've been, "Chopper.. Sick balls" I can't be sure. We were all yelling at Gordie to hurry in getting his ass over the fence. Finally as Gordie made it over the fence, we all took one look at Chopper and burst out laughing. "This is Chopper?" I asked pointing at the little Labrador, "You're all a bunch of pussies," I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"We've never seen him before," said a breathless Chris.

Milo had run over to us as Teddy was taunting the dog and waving his butt in his face causing me to laugh harder. "Leave the dog alone!" he yelled.

"Or what?" Teddy challenged, "You gonna hop over here fat-ass?" he yelled. Milo glared at Teddy and all of a sudden Teddy got really angry. Milo had started saying something about Teddy being a loony son.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!!!" Teddy had jumped against the fence and clung onto it screaming about his father storming the beach in Normandy. I have to admit, I was slightly frightened by Teddy's behaviour. Chris was pulling him back off the fence, feeling horrible I grabbed hold of Teddy's hands unhooking them from the fence trying to help Chris get him off as Gordie and Vern defended Teddy by calling Milo fat and saying some other shit, I wasn't really listening. We finally managed to drag Teddy away as he continued to call after Milo shouting about storming the beach in Normandy again. I was gonna have to ask Teddy about this later.

We were walking through the woods, my arm around Teddy's shoulders while he cried into his hands. I sighed slightly feeling horrible as Teddy cried, Chris was carrying his holdall and occasionally placing a hand on Teddy's shoulder to help in comforting him. It was mostly silent apart from Teddy's cries and him occasionally wailing, "He ranked my old man!"

Gordie sighed, "He still stormed the beach at Normandy. Do you think that fat ass stormed the beach?"

Teddy didn't reply, she just continued to walk along crying into his hands. Trying to break the very uncomfortable silence Vern began to sing. Everyone shot him a look and he stopped singing with a sigh, I smiled at him he was only trying to cheer Teddy up. I rubbed Teddy's back softly trying to be sensitive to his feelings.

After a while Teddy stopped and looked at everyone sniffing softly, "I'm sorry for ruining everybody's good time," he said sadly.

Chris smiled at him softly and touched his shoulder, "It's ok Teddy," he said quietly. Once everyone was walking again I smiled at Teddy and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. He held onto my hand giving me a grateful smile. As if to say thanks. We stayed walking like that for a while before letting go of each other to join the others..

When it began to get dark, we all set up camp in the woods and sat around a fire and toasted some burgers to eat. Vern's fell on the ground and he got angry, "Damn! Now what am I gonna eat?" he asked out loud desperately poking his stick in the fire.

"You could cook your dick," suggested Teddy with his crooked grin.

"It'd be a small meal though," said Chris and we all fell over laughing, except for Vern who managed to get his burger back, "Ha ha screw you guys, I got it, he he," said Vern who was delighted with himself.

After that we all sat around the fire with a smoke. Vern sat right up, Chris with his arms around his knees and Teddy lay on his side. I sat beside Teddy and ran my fingers over the tops of the flames coming from the fire. "Hey Gordie, tell us a story!" said Chris.

We all agreed and then Gordie told us a really funny story about a fat guy named Lard-Ass who entered a pie eating competition and then puked all over everyone. After that we all talked into the night and eventually fell asleep. Everyone but me, I hate to admit this but I was **really** nervous in the woods. All of a sudden there was a loud wailing noise which made me jump up in shock, everyone else was up too. I thought it was a bear.. I hate bears.

"did you guys hear that?" asked Vern who was close to peeing himself.

I nodded and looked around, "What do you guys think it was?" I asked standing up and walking over to Chris and Gordie.

"I bet it was a ghost," said Teddy jumping out of his sleeping bag and running over to us.

"Oh don't say that!" said Vern still wrapped up in his sleeping bag.

"Sounded like a woman screaming," I commented.

"Yeah. A ghost," said Teddy walking toward the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him following him and grabbing hold of his arm.

"To see the ghost," he replied innocently.

I shook my head, "No you are no--"

We both jumped back when the wailing started again.

"Ok, we'll all keep watch." said Chris. We all nodded in agreement. Teddy frowned and shook his head though, "Except for Leslie." he said, "She's the girl and.. We have to take care of _her _not the other way around."

"What?" I asked furiously, "I am very capable of taking care of myself thank you very much!" Well, that I wasn't sure of but I sure wanted to let Teddy know that.

Chris shook his head, "No I agree with Teddy. You go back to sleep Les. We'll all keep watch."

I sighed in defeat and angrily stormed over to my sleeping bag and lay down in it, but yet again I couldn't sleep. Mostly because I was angry though.

Teddy was the first to keep watch. During the time he was on watch he kept on loudly saying war phrases that everyone told him to shut up about. After a while though I couldn't take it anymore and screamed at him to shut up before I hung him by his toes from the tree he was standing against. That shut him up.

When Teddy was finished keeping watch he crawled into his sleeping bag which was placed next to mine. When he saw me awake he smiled at me and said, "What are you doing still awake?"

"Can't sleep. Just thinking," I said quietly not wanting to wake the others.

Teddy nodded, "So.. Why where you crying on the tracks earlier?" he asked me.

My eyes widened slightly. So he saw me crying. I sighed, "Bad memories with.. Trains," I muttered.

"Want to share?" he asked with a smile so soft I couldn't help it but want to help him. With a sigh I nodded.

"Two years ago, I was completely insane about war movies. I watched them all the time and shouted phrases and had little wars with my dad, like you. See we lived near these old trains tracks and trains still ran on them. About an hour ago I was watching a movie with an amazing train dodge in it, and so I wanted to try it out. So I ran out on to the tracks and waited for the next train. Finally it came, and just as I was about to dodge it. My mom saw me and ran out to help.. And well.. She.." tears were welling up my eyes and prevented me from finishing my story. Teddy looked horrified, "Is that what you were thinking about? Why you could sleep?" he asked. I nodded. Frowning he opened up his sleeping bag for me, with a sniff I crawled out of mine and into his. When I was in he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I had to admit, the silence we held was comfortable and at some point in that night I fell asleep in Teddy's arms. That was the beginning of our famous friendship.


End file.
